Currently, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) gradually dominate the field of display technology due to the characteristics of high mobility, good uniformity and the like, and active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panels, taken as the next generation of display technology, are more favored by users due to the advantages of rapid response speed, high contrast ratio, wider viewing angle and the like.
In actual production, the technology of combining a white organic light-emitting diode (WOLED) and a color filter (CF) substrate is an important development direction of AMOLED. As organic light-emitting materials have the advantages of high utilization rate, low requirement on mask plates of evaporation light-emitting sheets, high aperture opening ratio when a top-emission light-emitting structure is adopted, and the like, the WOLED receives much concern.
A CF substrate known by the inventor generally includes: a substrate, black matrices arranged at intervals on the substrate, a color filter layer disposed between the black matrices and formed of photoresist, a protective layer disposed on the color filter layer, auxiliary electrodes disposed on the protective layer, spacers disposed on the auxiliary electrodes, and transparent electrodes disposed on the spacers.
The OLED light-emitting unit of a WOLED is disposed on an array substrate, and the cathode of the OLED light-emitting unit is electrically connected with a transparent electrode on the CF substrate, so that a supply voltage can be applied to the cathode of the OLED light-emitting unit on the array substrate through the transparent electrode on the CF substrate. The auxiliary electrodes on the CF substrate are usually prepared by metal with good electrical conductivity and have the function of reducing the IR drop of the transparent electrodes.
The WOLED generally adopts a top-emission structure; the OLED light-emitting units on the array substrate are configured to emit light; and the light passes through the cathodes and is emitted from the color filter layer of the CF substrate.
It is found in actual products that the adoption of the means of arranging the spacers on the auxiliary electrodes, as the thickness of the spacers is large, is easy to cause the transparent electrodes to be broken, this leads to a reduced yield and a phenomenon that the auxiliary electrodes emit light, and hence the problems of lateral light leakage, low aperture opening ratio and the like are caused.